


A Matter of Perspective

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Second-Hand Embarrassment, a cookie can be something that is so personal, twyla just wants to do something nice ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: Stevie stands up a little, leaning over the table, before she barks out a laugh. "Are these –""Yes," Alexis says vehemently. She's starting to laugh, too, but stops abruptly when she catches sight of Twyla. "I mean –" Alexis' face softens as she looks over at Twyla, reaching for her hand. "Babe, you know that these are –""They're clits," Stevie interjects, unable to help herself. "Wow, Twyla, I know we're... forming a gay orgy, but I didn't know you'd make us clit cookies."Twyla Sands significantly misunderstands what her new cookie cutter is trying to depict.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> A very special thank you to Januarium for linking me this cookie cutter, which I initially thought was a penguin. 😭

How could anyone not enjoy a good thrifting session or estate sale? Twyla's always found the most delightful things whenever she goes out, and as she surveys the display of knickknacks and racks of available clothing, she contentedly tells herself that today's no exception to the rule. 

After all, one man's trash is another man's treasure... At least, that's what she'd been told when her uncle had once asked for her help hauling a heavy, long trash bag over to the landfill. ( _It's just books_ , her uncle had told her, but it hadn't felt like books.) 

She's always looking for new kitchen tools, so the assortment of cookie cutters catches her interest almost immediately. "Oh, grandma _loved_ baking," the host says, and Twyla puts one hand over her heart. 

"That's so sweet! I'd love to honour your grandma with cookies." 

Twyla rummages through them, picking out a cute little lace-trimmed heart and a few emojis, before she unearths a [cookie cutter](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/679370872/clitoris-anatomy-cookie-cutter-bakerlogy?gpla=1&gao=1&) in the shape of something she's never seen before. She turns it over in her hand, studying its shape, before thinking to herself that it must be a dinosaur... or a kind little penguin, she decides, warming an egg against its fluffy belly feathers.

Either way, she buys it within minutes. Cookies are always better when they're personalized, and she knows some friends who'd love these. 

\--

Twyla's always believed that the stomach is the key to someone's heart, and she tries to instill love into each of her careful motions as she weighs flour out into a bowl. She thinks about Alexis' blue eyes and charm as she creams butter and sugar together, and as she stirs chocolate chips and walnuts into the mix, she remembers Stevie's reluctant promise, one afternoon behind a playground, to marry her at thirty if they hadn't found anyone else.

She doesn't know where things are going between the three of them – hell, she's never even been _involved_ with so many people – but she's addicted to the way her heart skips a beat whenever she sees either of who she's starting to refer to in her head as _her girls_. Twyla hopes her little penguin cookies will help her convey that, too.

Alexis and Stevie are already sitting across from each other in a booth at the café when she gets there, and she slides into the side next to Stevie – she sat next to Alexis last time – and sets her basket down on the table. "I made you guys something," she says brightly. "Just... a little something to let you know that I care." 

"Nom nom for us!" Alexis reaches for the tea towel that's keeping them warm, then pulls it aside to reveal the baked goods. But instead of saying something about how much she loves cookies, or thanking Twyla, her eyebrows raise and her voice scales up on an _um_. 

Twyla bites her lip; it's not at all the reaction she'd hoped to get. "What's wrong? I didn't... there aren't any pitted fruits in them."

Stevie stands up a little, leaning over the table, before she barks out a laugh. "Are these –"

"Yes," Alexis says vehemently. She's starting to laugh, too, but stops abruptly when she catches sight of Twyla. "I mean –" Alexis' face softens as she looks over at Twyla, reaching for her hand. "Babe, you know that these are –"

"They're clits," Stevie interjects, unable to help herself. "Wow, Twyla, I know we're... forming a gay orgy, but I didn't know you'd make us clit cookies."

"I didn't _know_ they were clits." Twyla's face is burning up; she's going to spontaneously combust right here and now. "I thought –" God, she cannot tell Stevie and Alexis that she thought they were _penguins_. "I just – I didn't _know_ , okay?" 

Alexis squeezes her hand, then gives Stevie a pointed look before she redirects her focus to Twyla. "That's very kind of you, babe. Right, Stevie?"

"Right." Stevie is quiet for a moment, her lips pressed together as she suppresses another laugh, before she adds, "Very kind of you to make your two girlfriends clit cookies."

"Thank you." Twyla's still mortified, but she feels like she has to at least explain herself. She lowers her voice. "I just.... I haven't seen any in person, yet." 

"Well." Stevie reaches for one of the cookies, then takes a bite right out of the top of the... clit. "Maybe we should fix that soon."

"Hunny p, babes." Alexis winks with her left eye, at Twyla, then at Stevie with her right. She takes a cookie, too. "Stevie's place tonight?"

Twyla blinks a little, stunned. But how is she supposed to turn down an offer like _that_? "Yeah," she finds herself saying, and Stevie gives her a knowing smirk. "I'll see you guys tonight." 

"Bring more of the clits," Alexis adds. She and Stevie exchange a purposeful look, and Twyla's sure the earth will swallow her whole. "I have a feeling we're gonna need them after."


End file.
